shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zane Wright
Introduction Zane Write is a mercenary who fights for the Blacksteel company. Since the day he was born Zane has faced trials after trials due to his appearance. As a result Zane has been harden in both mind and body and bares inside a powerful dream that he will do anyting to bring to life. Appearance Zane has dark brown skin, but it looks pale. The white of his eyes are pitch black and his iris are a blood red. His body is covered with scars from his past and muscles from his training. Most of the time he wears a tigher skin vest and a pair of black baggy pants. He does not wear shoes, but sandles, clogs to be exact. When Zane is at war he wears armor, like any good soldier. Zane's armor is five times as thick as normal and is a blood crimson. The thick plate armor looks almost like power armor due to its size. On Zane's back is always his massive battle axe. His battle axe is made of of a complex steel alloid that prevents it from rusting. Personality Because of Zane's ugliness and the fact that he was so different from the rest of the children in his neighborhood the young boy was often left alone, made fun of, and abused by his neighbors. This caused the young man to grow up with a stony heart. He cares very little for most people, with the exceptions of the ones he considers to be his friends, and has a harsh tong. When other peoples emotions are involved he can care less. His focus is on completing his objective or relaying information as accurate as possible. To give a example, Zane will walk into a room filled with grieving mercenaries and then talk about how the people they are crying over died in detail to there commander. From his point of view knowing what the enemy has in store for them is far more important than your crying. If you are sad about it you can leave the room, they have work to do. It should be noted that Zane's past scars do not leave him completely emotionless. He has a strong love for children and there innocent, but he detest there games of bullying. He is quick to step in to defend a young one, but he never results to violence around children. He not only wants to protect there innocent, but he also does not want to hurt anyone. When Zane fights he goes all out and people will get hurt. When Zane is on the battlefield he is a completely different person than the one around playing children. He is ruthless, aggressive, and almost never shows mercy. The one time he did show mercy it was to a small child who was forced to join up in a enemy force. Zane removed the young one from the battlefield and then hanged there leader up by his toes over a pot of boiling oil. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Axe User Category:Blacksteel Company Category:LordNoodle WIP Category:Lissandrian character Category:Lissandria Kingdom Characters